D'accord
by Life-is-Running-Out
Summary: "Et moi, c'est de ta peur que j'ai peur, Hermione... Tu ne dois pas être effrayée. Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment de m'abandonner. Tu dois être forte, pour moi, pour nous. D'accord ?"


**Nouveau One-shot, un peu plus long mais toujours sans aucune prétention. Lisez et savourez. **

**D'accord**

_Le fond du problème, c'est que même si tu le vois arriver, jamais tu n'es prêt à l'affronter._

_Personne ne demande à ce que sa vie change, du moins pas vraiment, mais elle change._

_Qui __sommes-nous ?_

_Des désespérés ?_

_Des marionnettes ?_

_Non, je ne pense pas._

_Des événements essentiels vont se produire et nous n'y pourrons rien._

_C'est ce que nous ferons après qui est important._

_Quand nous saurons enfin qui nous sommes. _

**O o oOo o O**

L'ambiance était lourde, pesante même. Assise en face de moi, sur un des vieux fauteuils du Square Grimmaurd, Hermione réfléchissait. Elle avait les yeux clos et humide. Malgré son immobilité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, captivé par le moindre de ses mouvements, attendant sa réponse avec impatiente.

Puis, au bout d'un temps interminable, elle ouvrit soudainement les paupières, laissant échapper une larme qu'elle retenait depuis un moment, et me donna enfin la réponse que j'attendais tant.

- D'accord.

**O o oOo o O**

- Ne pensez pas au passé, car il est révolu et ne vous souciez pas du futur, car il n'est pas encore arrivé. Vivez le présent et faites en quelque chose qui vaille la peine qu'on s'en souvienne, dis-je solennellement.

- Pour Harry et pour notre liberté ! cria Lupin.

Au son de ces mots jetés tels un cri de guerre, nos troupes se mirent à courir vers l'ennemi. Prêts à se donner corps et âme afin de vaincre. Avant de les suivre, Hermione me jeta un dernier coup d'œil, essuya la goutte d'eau salée qui glissait sur sa joue de porcelaine puis disparut dans la masse.

Elle m'avait fait une promesse, la plus dure qu'il soit. Et je l'en remerciais pour ça. Elle m'avait donné son accord pour la chose la plus difficile que j'aurai à faire. Mais je le ferai la tête haute, droit et fier comme mon père l'aurait souhaité.

Il était temps. Je m'élançai au cœur de l'affrontement et défiai déjà un féroce mangemort.

Autour de moi, le combat faisait rage et le chaos avait déjà envahit le champ de bataille. Les plus jeunes, les moins expérimentés, étaient déjà au sol, se vidant de leur sang sur l'herbe verdoyante de l'Islande. Ce paysage aurait pu être magnifique, si seulement la mort ne s'en était pas emparée…

**O o oOo o O**

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione.

Je me retournai, alerté par son appel et la vis. Elle était retenue par Lucius Malefoy, qui la maintenait avec son bras autour de son cou. Une profonde entaille venait barrer sa joue droite et ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang. Était-ce le sien ? Je n'eu pas plus le temps de me questionner. Un sort venait d'atteindre Malefoy, le désarçonnant de manière à ce qu'il lâche Hermione.

Je profitai de la diversion, causée par je ne sais quel allié, pour courir en sa direction tout en me débarrassant d'un autre mangemort, et l'attrapai par le poignet en l'obligeant à me suivre.

- Harry arrête, tu me fais mal, gémit-elle.

- Désolé, mais tu n'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant, ni jamais. Tu es mon unique espoir d'accomplir cette mission. Tu comprends ? L'heure approche, et si tu n'es pas là, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme alors que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Maintenant, fais attention et prépare-toi, il ne devrait pas tarder à entrer en jeu. Plus de la moitié de nos troupes a été décimée, il est temps pour Voldemort de venir nous achever. Montrons-lui que nous ne sommes pas des marionnettes.

- J'ai peur Harry, avoua-t-elle.

- Et moi, c'est de ta peur que j'ai peur Hermione… Tu ne dois pas être effrayée. Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment de m'abandonner. Tu dois être forte, pour moi, pour nous. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

**O o oOo o O**

_Je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Je sais ce que je dois faire. _

_Je ne suis pas courageux. J'ai seulement brandi le fer au moment où il le fallait, et j'ai affronté la mort. _

_Aujourd'hui, je lui ouvre mes bras. _

_Quand un homme sent sa fin proche, il se demande si sa vie a eu un but. J'aime à penser que le mien était de mourir._

_Pour eux. _

_Pour leur offrir la victoire. _

_Un sacrifice ? _

_Non, je n'aime pas ce mot. Un cadeau, mon cadeau._

_Ferme les yeux, et tu verras…_

**O o oOo o O**

J'étais face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était enfin arrivé. Il me scrutait de son regard reptilien, souhaitant me faire disparaître d'un battement de cils, et ne s'occupait guère du cercle qui s'était formé autour de nous, accentuant alors la tension qui s'échappait de chaque parcelle de mon corps.

- Harry Potter, je te retrouve enfin… Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Malheureusement, aujourd'hui s'annonce comme notre dernière rencontre.

- En effet, vous ne serez plus là demain, Tom.

- Méfie-toi petit impudent. Tu pourrais bien être surpris par le sort que je te réserve.

- Qu'avez-vous encore inventé, Tom ? Rien de dangereux, j'espère. Votre papa ne serait pas content…

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ce petit jeu… Tu vas perdre.

- Le seul qui va perdre ce soir, c'est vous Tom. Vous êtes fini. Après ce soir, vous ne serez plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, tout le monde vous aura oublier.

- Tu oses reprendre mes propres mots ! N'es-tu donc pas effrayé ? Tu devrais pourtant…

Voldemort était sur le point d'exploser, choqué par mon insolence. Le moment propice était sur le point d'arriver. Plus que quelques secondes… De quoi jouer avec lui encore un peu.

- Tom…

- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi ! Je suis Lord Voldemort !

- Tom, calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'une question de volonté. Asseyez-vous donc, vous semblez fiévreux, non ?

- Ava…

- Une dernière chose si cela ne vous ennuie pas… Maintenant Hermione !

**O o oOo o O**

"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et j'écris ces mots dans l'espoir qu'un jour les choses se déroulent différemment.

J'ai tué Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, car il me l'avait demandé.

Et en le tuant, Lord Voldemort est mort.

« Aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit. »

Mais il devait revenir, il me l'avait promis… Foutaise !

Il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas. Je l'ai tué.

Et il le savait, j'en suis sûre. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et il m'a laissé espérer, comme une conne.

Je lui en veux. Je m'en veux…

Aujourd'hui, le monde est libéré, heureux.

Et moi je pense seulement que c'est une belle journée pour mourir."

**O o oOo o O**

**Noubliez pas. Si je n'ai pas su vous plaire, imaginez pour vous satisfaire que vous n'avez fait que rêver. **


End file.
